Talk:Jetrel (episode)
Pool game at start When they are talking about what a safety is, Neelix takes a shot but appears to miss. He doesn't hit any ball on the table, so surely that would be a foul? I thought the rules of pool state that you must hit your own colour / solid / stripe / whatever for it to be a legal shot. Avengah 15:52, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't know much, but I imagine that if Neelix leaves Tuvok with no legal shot, then he'll have to forfeit a shot as well. AyalaofBorg 08:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Please keep in mind that posts on article talk pages must be relevant for improving or changing the article, and are not for general discussion of the episode. -- 31dot 08:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Stabilisers Also, Tuvoc comments that the ships stabilisers may not be functioning properly, but the holodeck program would not be affected by the ships stabilisers. -- 18:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :So you know how holodecks work now? Can you build one for me then? Seriously though, we don't actually know how those things work. -- OuroborosCobra talk 18:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Removed speculation *''This episode's plot probably inspired the episode , wherein the inventor of the transporter deceives the crew of so he can use their transporter to undo the mistake he made.'' :Removed for obvious reasons. (Uncited speculation) 10:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Neelix's Story I have transcribed the story Neelix tells to Jetrel using the episode on Netflix. It differs slightly from what is on the page now: A man goes back to Rinax after the Cascade, back to what had been his home, to look for survivors. But the impact of the blast has set off hundreds of fires and there's nothing there, just smoldering ruins and the stench of seared flesh. But in the distance, in the middle of all that emptiness, from out of this huge cloud of billowing dust, he can see bodies moving, whimpering, coming toward him. They're monsters. Their flesh horribly charred. The color of shale. One of them comes toward him. Mangled arms outstretched. And he can't help it, he- he- he- he- turns away frightened. But then the thing speaks, and he knows by the sound of her voice that she's not a monster at all, but a child. A little girl. Her name was Palaxia. We brought her back to Talax with the other survivors. Over the next few weeks I stayed at her bedside and watched her wither away. Those are consequences Dr. Jetrel. Marc Alaimo as Pool Hustler? Marc Alaimo is usually seen in Cardassian makeup as Gul Dukat (and like Armin Shimmerman the forebear of his kind as a character other than his usual character, Gul Macet of TNG: The Wounded in this case.) But I know him out of makeup from TNG: Time's Arrow Pt. 1 and DS9: Far Beyond The Stars. If Mr. Pool Hustler isn't him, I'd be surprised. 23:41, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Then be surprised: It is Larry Hankin. Tom (talk) 23:44, October 2, 2016 (UTC)